


Birthday Gifts

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, AsaKisu (side pairing), Barebacking, Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Power Bottom!Rin, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Rin comes home to find a very interesting birthday present sitting on their kitchen table.Written for Rin's Birthday 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I know it's been quite some time since I've written about my shark boys. Too long...too long.  
> I hope you enjoy this filth! (But it's birthday, loving, married filth, so...)
> 
> I wrote this for Rin's Birthday and for [Pandy's Impromptu SouRin Event](http://bakapandy.tumblr.com/post/156583456508/bakapandy-impromptu-sourin-event-for-rins). 
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!  
> Just a note. They're using something like [this](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB19FsmNXXXXXclXpXXq6xXFXXXE/-font-b-Compact-b-font-Ribbed-Stroker-Male-Masturbation-font-b-Tube-b-font-Sleeve.jpg).

Rin tilted his head and cracked his neck as he fished around in his pocket for his key.  Practice had been tough and he was glad it was over.

After weeks of training, he was finally getting a day off.  And all he wanted to do was to soak in the tub, eat dinner, and fuck his husband’s brains out – not necessarily in that order.  They had all night and it just so happened that the following day was his birthday.  Perfect timing.  He was going to spend his well-earned break in bed, exercising every other muscle.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside of their apartment.  “Sousuke?” he called as he removed his coat and hung it up before placing his keys on the counter.

“Just a sec,” he heard the other man’s voice coming from the bedroom and Rin couldn’t help but smile.  Even though he was able to come home every night, their schedules never seemed to be in sync, so they hadn’t given each other more than a quick kiss in weeks.

“I can wait,” Rin teased in a sing-song voice as he made his way into the kitchen.  Sousuke hadn’t started on dinner, but, judging by the jacket thrown haphazardly over one of the chairs and the pile of mail spread out over the table, he figured the brunet hadn’t been home for very long.

Next to the pile of letters were two boxes that immediately caught Rin’s attention.  One was already open, so it was easy enough to peer inside.  The small box contained a tin of cookies topped with a big red bow.  The other box had a pink envelope on top of it with the words _‘To Rin-Rin’_ written in cursive English.  Rin snickered.  He had a feeling he knew who _that_ gift was from.

He opened the card and read the note inside.

_‘Dearest Rin-Rin,_

_Happy Birthday!!  I hope you like your present.  These are my favorites, so I definitely hope they suit your tastes.  Please send a picture of you and Sousuke enjoying them!_

_Your bestest best friend,_

_Kisumi’_

Curiosity piqued, Rin picked up the other package.  It was about the size of a shoebox and, when he shook it, he heard something roll around inside.  Seeing as Sousuke had already opened his other gift, he figured he could go ahead and inspect this one without waiting for him.

He ripped off the packing tape and opened the flaps and just...stared.  One item was immediately identifiable.  It was a bottle of gel lubricant – the item that he’d heard rolling around – the other was, well, he knew _what_ it was, but he’d never seen one in person before.  He picked it up, the translucent silicone jiggling a bit as he turned it over in his hands.  Yes, it was definitely a sex sleeve.

“Sorry about that,” Sousuke’s voice startled him.  He whipped around and clutched the sex toy to his chest. “Oh.” The brunet’s cheeks tinted.

“Yeah.” Rin cleared his throat and held the sleeve up.  It was an odd thing for their childhood friend to gift them, though Kisumi was always sharing his passions, so it didn’t really surprise him too much.  But still, he found it amusing. “Seriously?” he asked with a little shrug, hoping Sousuke would laugh it off, too.

“Are you…” his husband began, gaze dropping to the floor. “Are you not interested in trying something like that?” His ears were bright red and his flush had spread down his neck.

Rin hadn’t had much time to consider the possibility of using the gift, but now that Sousuke had brought it up…

“You wanna give it a try?” he asked, flashing his husband a sharp-toothed grin.  Cerulean eyes met his once more, blinking in surprise.  “I’m game, if you are,” Rin added as he reached into the box and pulled out the bottle of lube, giving it a little shake.

His apparent embarrassment gone, Sousuke crossed over to him and hooked an arm under his legs, picking him up and carrying him off toward the bedroom.

“I guess that’s a ‘yes’,” Rin cackled as Sousuke deposited him onto the bed. “You gettin’ excited, Big Boy?” he purred, batting his eyelashes.  The other man didn’t answer.  Instead, he practically tore his shirt off, whipping it over his head and tossing it to the side before reaching down to tug at the hem of Rin’s.  “Whoa, whoa. Slow down.” Rin released his gifts and placed his hands over Sousuke’s. “We’ve got all night, Babe.”

“Sorry.” Sousuke slumped forward and buried his face in the crook of Rin’s neck. “Missed you,” he mumbled against his skin.

“I missed you, too.” Rin slid his hands up his husband’s chest and looped his arms around his neck, his fingers toying with the dark hair just above his nape. “But you’ve got me all to yourself for the next thirty-six hours, so…” He licked his lips and craned his neck to whisper into his ear. “We can take our time and try _everything_.”

Sousuke pulled back, bracing himself on his arms as he stared down at Rin, his eyes clouded and his pupils blown. “You’re really okay with it?”

“Why not?” Rin shrugged. “It’ll be fun.” He bit his lower lip and waggled his eyebrows. “It’s exciting to spice things up once in a while.”

“You’ll tell me if you don’t like it?” Sousuke asked, sliding a hand under Rin’s shirt and brushing his fingers against the sensitive skin there.

“Mmm…of course,” he replied, hips canting up when he felt the fingers move lower. “But have I ever disliked anything you’ve done to me?”

“I do have a pretty good track record.” Sousuke grinned.

“Now.” Rin grabbed his wrist and moved his hand right where he wanted it.  He thrust up against his palm, already half hard. “Let’s get started.”

 

It had definitely been far too long.  Rin bit back a moan, his fingers digging into the pillow on either side of his head as Sousuke prepared him. “Fuck…” he let out a pleasured groan when his husband added a third finger.  They were using the new lube and it felt amazing.  Rin didn’t know what was in it, but whatever it was, it was downright fucking magical.

“You okay, Rin?” Sousuke asked cerulean eyes soft.

“Better than okay,” he answered, lowering a hand to fist the sheets as the tip of one of Sousuke's fingers brushed his sweet spot.  “That’s enough already.” He gripped the other's wrist, withdrawing his fingers.

“But I haven’t-”

Rin hushed him by pressing a finger to his lips. “I’ll keep working myself open,” he said, rubbing the pad along Sousuke’s lower lip and sucking in a breath when the other’s tongue darted out to taste it. “But, while I do that…” He reached over and grabbed the silicone sleeve, arching an eyebrow. “Shall we give this a try?” 

Sousuke’s face flushed, his ears turning bright red as he nodded.  Rin, quite pleased with his husband’s reaction, reached for the bottle of lubricant and squirted some inside of the toy.  He hadn’t used one before, but he figured it would feel better if it was nice and slick.  Then he leaned forward, placing a hand on Sousuke’s chest and pushing him down onto his back as he situated himself between the other’s legs.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Sousuke breathed, his voice husky and low.  The sound sent a tingle up Rin’s spine.

“Now, promise you won’t like this better than being inside me, okay?” he teased, gripping his husband’s erection at the base and hovering one end of the toy just above the head.

“As if anything could feel better than that,” he replied, bringing a hand to Rin’s cheek before brushing his bangs from his eyes.

“Flatterer.” Rin hid a grin by sticking out his tongue. “Okay, here goes.” He slid the sleeve down, watching in amazement as it swallowed his husband’s rather generous length.

“Sh-Shit…” Sousuke’s hand fell to Rin’s shoulder, his fingers digging into the flesh. “ _Tight_ …”

“Tighter than me?” He glanced up as he began stroking him.

“Hnngh,” was all he got in response.  Sousuke’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was breathing harshly through his teeth.

“Too much, Baby?” Rin asked, stopping all movement.

“Just…trying not to come,” Sousuke admitted, eyes fluttering open. “S’good.”

“Mm, I bet,” he teased. “Well, if you’re that close, I’d better hurry up.” He hadn’t forgotten his promise to finish preparing himself.  He reached over to grab the bottle of lube, but accidentally knocked it onto the floor.  “Shit,” he cursed and shot Sousuke an apologetic glance. “One sec.” Rin released his hold on the toy, but without him keeping it still, it began to slide up.  He took Sousuke’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the sleeve. “Hold this.”

“ _Fuck_ …” Sousuke groaned, sounding slightly more aroused than annoyed. “Rin, you’re killing me…”

“I’ll be right back,” he said with a chuckle and leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve the lost lube.  During his search, his fingers brushed against his cellphone, which had fallen out of his pants pocket – probably when Sousuke ripped said pants off of his person earlier.  It was then that he remembered Kisumi’s request written in the birthday card.

_These are my favorites, so I definitely hope they suit your tastes.  Please send a picture of you and Sousuke enjoying them!_

Rin wasn’t an exhibitionist by any stretch, but he figured snapping a few pictures couldn’t hurt.  It’s not like he _had_ to send them.  So, he picked up both his phone and the bottle and righted himself so he was once again kneeling between Sousuke’s legs.

“What took you so long?” Sousuke complained, his eyebrows raised.  His hand was still around the sleeve, but he wasn’t moving it.  Though, Rin could see his hips twitching as he fought the urge to thrust up.

“Just remembered something,” Rin said and then held up his phone. “Say cheese.” He pressed the button before Sousuke could respond, the device making a fake shutter sound.  Honestly, his husband made a pretty picture, with his eyes dark and a flush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck to his chest, not to mention his straining erection, rock hard between his thighs, encased in silicone and dribbling all over his toned stomach, making his tan skin glisten.  Yeah.  He looked good.

“Rin, what are you-”

“Just a few more,” he decided and snapped some from a few different angles before setting his phone down and popping the top on the bottle. “Okay,” he said, batting Sousuke’s hand away and replacing it with his own on the toy.  He got onto his knees and reached behind himself, letting out a moan as he easily slid two fingers inside.  He looked up at Sousuke, giving him as sexy a smirk as he could manage. “Thank you for your patience.”

They didn’t waste any time.  Too much of it had passed since they’d last been together and both of them were on edge.  Rin pulled the sleeve off and it released Sousuke’s cock with a wet pop.

“Finally,” Sousuke panted.

“What? Didn’t enjoy it?” Rin cocked his head to the side and batted his eyelashes as he straddled the taller man.

“Oh, I enjoyed it plenty.” Sousuke placed his hands on Rin’s hips, helping him line himself up. “But I just kept thinking about how much better it was going to feel inside you,” he breathed against Rin’s ear, causing a delicious shiver to run up the redhead’s spine.

“There you go, flattering me again,” he gasped out, reaching between them to hold his husband’s cock as he lowered himself down.  He threw his head back, hissing at the sensation of being entered for the first time in weeks. “F-Fuck… _Sou_ …”

“ _Rin_ ,” he answered, the grip on his hips tightening. “Relax, Baby,” he soothed, easing back on his hold so he could massage the flesh. “Take your time.”

“I don’t want to take my time,” Rin complained, rocking his hips as he fought to take him all in. “You went and got bigger again, you asshole.” He gave a breathless snort.

“I did… no such thing…” Sousuke chuckled, reaching farther back to grab Rin’s ass and spread him open.

“Yeah…that’s good.” He closed his eyes and slid the rest of the way down.  They both moaned when the back of his thighs brushed Sousuke’s hips. “All…in…” he panted. “Shit, I forgot how fucking huge you are.”

“Stop saying that.” Sousuke frowned, his ears red again. “You’re going to give me a complex.”

Rin ignored him and continued. “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t tear that toy in half.”

“You’re exaggerating.” He removed his hands from Rin’s ass and slid them up his back, pressing him closer before burying his face in his shoulder. “I missed this,” he said against his skin. “I missed you.” He pulled back and gave a soft smile.

“I missed you, too.” Rin brought his hands up, circling his arms around Sousuke’s neck. “I’m good now, so…” he trailed off, looking up at him through thick lashes.  

“You sure?” Sousuke asked and then sucked in a breath when Rin squeezed tightly around him.

“Sure am,” he teased.  “So,” he leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing his husband’s. “Fuck me, Sousuke.”

The weeks apart had done nothing to throw off the rhythm they’d taken years to perfect.  Each time Rin moved down, Sousuke thrust up, filling him over and over and bringing him closer to the edge.  Soon it became too much and he simply gripped his husband’s back, letting him do all the work.

“Sou…shit…so good…” he gasped, blunt nails digging into tanned skin. “Almost…”  But then Sousuke stopped moving.  “Wait, Sou…what-”

“Wanna try something,” Sousuke rasped, removing one of his hands from Rin’s hip.

“Right _now_?!” Rin whined, already feeling like he was about to explode.

“Yeah.” Sousuke smirked at him and before Rin knew what was happening, he felt something slick and tight enveloping his own neglected cock.

“F-Fuck…!” He threw his head back.  He’d almost forgotten about the toy. “Oh,” he gasped, eyes wide. “Oh… _wow_ …”

“Right?” Sousuke’s smirk widened.  Then he reached for something else and Rin barely registered the sound of his phone’s camera.

“What?” he asked, blinking in surprise.

“It’s only fair that we both get our picture taken,” he reasoned and then tossed the phone to the side.  “Ready?” he asked and Rin nodded, already so close.

Sousuke pumped him in time with his thrusts.  But it was all too much.  The feel of his husband’s cock inside him and the tight, wet sleeve encasing him. 

“Shit, Sou…gonna come…” He bit down on his lower lip, his hips moving on their own as he drew closer and closer. “Fuck… _Sousuke_ …!” he shouted, arching his back when he reached his peak, his eyes going wide at the intensity of his orgasm.  He bucked into Sousuke’s hand as he spilled into the toy.

“Rin,” Sousuke grunted, following right behind him, filling him up.

They both just sat there for a moment, each desperately trying to catch their breath.  Rin was boneless, his forehead resting against his husband’s shoulder.  He winced when Sousuke pulled the sleeve off of him, his body shuddering with oversensitivity.

“Good?” he felt more than heard Sousuke ask, his chest rumbling.

“So good,” he replied and then drew back so he could look at the other man properly. “You are so good to me, Baby.” His voice held a teasing edge, but he was smiling.

“I do try.” Sousuke nuzzled his nose and returned the sentiment.  Then he looked down at the mess between them. “We should shower.”

“I want to soak in the bath,” Rin demanded, his muscles even more sore than when he’d finished practice.

“That can be arranged.” Sousuke chuckled and then eased Rin off of his lap, carefully laying him onto the bed. “I’ll get the water started.”

“Bless you.”

Sousuke laughed again and walked out of the room.

“This is why I love you!” Rin called when he heard water running.

“Love you, too,” Sousuke replied jovially over the sound of rushing water.

Rin gave a contented sigh as he stretched his arms over his head.  His knuckles bumped into his phone and he picked it up, bringing it closer so he could see the screen.  He flipped through the pictures in his gallery, blushing at the ones Sousuke had taken.  Though, they actually looked pretty good.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, but he picked one that looked the least pornographic and sent it to Kisumi.  The photo was pretty tasteful, he thought.  And, after all, the other man _did_ say he wanted to see them enjoying his gifts.

“The tub’s filling,” Sousuke announced when he walked back into the room.  “Anything else for the soon-to-be birthday boy?” he offered.

“I want dinner,” Rin said before adding, “I’m starving.”

“Well, I was about to start on that before you came home and, well, you saw what happened.” He glanced at the sex toy still on the bed. “Oh, but maybe you can snack on some of the cookies Kisumi sent you.”

Rin frowned, sitting up. “Cookies?”

“Did you not see them on the table?” Sousuke asked. “I accidentally opened the box, thinking it was what I’d ordered.” Again, he looked at the sleeve.

“Wait.” Rin held a hand up. “You mean _you_ ordered that.” He pointed at the toy in question.

“Yeah, um, it was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, but I guess it’s okay that we used it early.” He grinned and then his face fell, his brows knitting together. “Rin, what’s wrong?”

An icy feeling clawed its way up Rin's stomach and into his chest as he stared down at his phone.

“Shit.”

 

Meanwhile, back in Tottori…

Kisumi was cuddling with his boyfriend on the couch when his message alert went off.  He reached for his phone, a bright smile on his face.

“Ooh, it’s from Rin-Rin!” he exclaimed when he unlocked his screen. “I hope he and Sousuke liked the cookies.”

“I’m sure they did,” Asahi replied, patting his knee.

“He even sent a picture! Isn’t that-” but Kisumi froze, his violet eyes going wide.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know,” he gaped before turning the phone toward the redhead and pointing at the screen. “But we should definitely get one!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. And Kisumi just takes it all in stride. Haha.  
> I wanted to write something where Kisumi wasn't ACTUALLY the reason behind why Sousuke and Rin were doing something sexy or naughty. He's such a sweet boy. Also, had to include AsaKisu because they're adorable.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
